RPN-9 program schedule
Our story :Furthermore, Solar and RPN has achieve a competitive advantage and to ensure that only top-notch TV programs are being offered to our valued televiewers. :Indeed, for the whole family as RPN is the leader network powered by Solar Entertainment Corporation. Local news and public affairs programs, multi-award winning and highly educational programs for kids, fun and exciting Japanese anime series for kids and all ages, animated series, the outstanding foreign canned series in the United States via World Class-US Primetime, a new local shows which ranges from dramas, comedies, showbiz talk show, musical variety shows, game shows and reality show. :Compelling telenovelas and some Korean soap operas. As for male audiences, they will be absolutely thrilled to watch the action-packed TV series and adrenalin-rushed sports shows. For thje best of blockbuster movies from Hollywood box-office films and Tagalog films featuring Bong Revilla. :This is a new beginning of must-see TV programs, more quality shows to catch. Enjoy watching the top-quality primetime programs on The Kasama Network. MISSION STATEMENT :Solar and RPN is strongly committed as a high quality TV content provider in pursuit of excellence in TV programming, locally and eventually, internationally. Our Work :We are the new and promising TV content provider of quality innovative programs. We are in the business of selling airtime and programming content. Philosophy :RPN-9 aims to heighten awareness for the televiewers by providing great quality TV contents which are highly entertaining and informative for the whole family. Schedule Monday - Friday :4 am - Radyo Ronda Balita Gising (LIVE) (DZKB Radyo Ronda simulcast) :5 am - Masarap na Almusal (LIVE) (simulcast over DZKB Radyo Budyong) :7 am - Value Vision :9 am - Teletubbies :9:30 am - Sesame Street :10 am - Home Shopping Network :11 am - Crayon Shin Chan :11:30 am - Winx Club :12 nn - :Mon: Bisperas ng Kasaysayan (rerun) :Tue: Cebu (rerun) :Wed: Davao (rerun) :Thurs: Young Love, Sweet Love (rerun) :Fri: John en Marsha (rerun) :1 pm - Sine Nueve :2:30 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Karen's World :Tue & Thurs: Why? :3 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Alikabuk :Tue & Thurs: Solved :3:30 pm - Dragon Ball Z :4 pm - K-ON! :4:30 pm - The Simpsons :5 pm - Lights and Shadows :5:30 pm - Mentir Para Vivir (Kasamang Telenovela) :6 pm - Marimar (Kasamang Telenovela) :6:30 pm - Arangkada Balita (LIVE) (simulcast over DZKB Radyo Budyong) :7:30 pm - :Mon: Community (World-Class US Primetime) :8 pm - Revolution (World-Class US Primetime) :Tue: 7:30 pm - The Big Bang Theory (World-Class US Primetime) :8 pm - 24: Live Another Day (World-Class US Primetime) :Wed & Thurs: American Idol (World-Class US Primetime) :Fri: MBA (LIVE) (until 9:30 pm) :8:30 pm - :Mon: Chicago Fire (8:45 pm) (World-Class US Primetime) :Tue: Law & Order (8:45 pm) (World-Class US Primetime) :Wed: Survivor (World-Class US Primetime) :Thurs: The Walking Dead (World-Class US Primetime) :9:30 pm - My Family's Lover :10 pm - Porque el Amor Manda (Kasamang Telenovela) :10:30 pm - Dear My Sister :11 pm - Newswatch (LIVE) (simulcast nationwide) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Saklolo Abogado :Tue: Tell the People :Wed: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :Thurs: Biyaheng Langit :Fri: Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! :12 mn to 2 am - MTV Saturday :6 am - Shalom :7 am - Sharing in the City :8 am - Johnny Test :8:30 am - Pop Pixie :9 am - Magic Wonderland :9:30 am - Trollz :10 am - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien :10:30 am - Buddy en Sol (rerun) :11:30 am - Penpen de Sarapen :12:30 pm - KBL (live via satellite) :2:30 pm - MBA (LIVE) :4:30 pm - Ben 10: Alien Force :5 pm - Showbiz Ka! :5:30 pm - Raymond and Pilita :6:15 pm - The Million Peso Money Drop (Philippine version) :7 pm - John en Nova :7:45 pm - Pinapangako Mo :8:30 pm - Smallville (World-Class US Primetime) :9:15 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (LIVE) :10 pm - Kemis: Kay Bayani Ako :10:45 pm - Bong Revilla Cinema sa RPN :12:30 am - Arangkada Balita Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast nationwide) :1 am to 2 am - MTV Sunday :6 am - Shalom :7 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :8 am - Daza's Kitchen :8:30 am - KBL :11 am - Pacquiao Flashback :12 nn - Kwarta o Kahon Meganon :2 pm - MBA (LIVE) :6 pm - UFC: Ultimate Fighting Championship :7 pm - The Price is Right (Philippine version) :8 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (LIVE) :9 pm - Superstar :10 pm - Sunday's Big Event :12 mn - Arangkada Balita Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast nationwide) :12:30 am to 2 am - MTV With RPN News Break (hourly news capsule from 10am, 12nn, 2pm, 4pm and 10pm). Also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election and more from PTV-4. RPN regional network center programs in the RPN provinces. 'List of RPN talents' *Nova Villa *Roderick Paulate *Rafael Rosell *Angeline Quinto *Tom Rodriguez *Bayani Agbayani *Cherie Gil *Miggui Moreno *James Blanco *Coney Reyes *German Moreno *Aileen Papin *Anthony Castelo *1-minute VJ of RPN before the top of the hour similar to that of Studio 23. Hosts and stars of the show of RPN's introduce the next show in between shows *Ingrid dela Paz (VJ Ingrid from Monday, Wednensday and Friday from 5:30-10:30PM/Saturday from 4:30-10:45PM during primetime hours) (RPN VJs) *Arron Villaflor (VJ Arron from Tuesday and Thursday from 5:30-10:30PM and Sundays 6:00-9:00PM during primetime hours) (RPN VJs) *Christine Serrano (VJ Christine from Mon-Fri 3:30-5PM) (RPN VJs) *Errol Abalayan (VJ Errol from 9:00-10:30AM/Sat 8:30AM-10:00AM) (RPN VJs) *John Nite *Dante Rivero *Agot Isidro *Helen Gamboa *Albert Martinez *Ruffa Gutierrez *Jane Oineza *Bong Revilla *Andrea Brillantes *Erin Ocampo *Bing Loyzaga *Marissa Sanchez *Dennis Padilla *Ruffa Gutierrez *Mr. Fu *Coleen Mangabat *Mhelrose Uy *Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman *Jasmine Santos *Alex Soller *Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo *Christopher Mendoza *Ian Mendoza *Ian Mark Corales, Drianne Paul Saberon, and Nina Claire Rivaca *Febra Sagarino and Rueda Haictin *Maretchen Vasquez and Esther Martinez *Sylvia Sanchez *Tart Carlos *Vivieka Ravanes *Raymond Lauchengco *Pilita Corales *Lito Pimentel *Kobi Vidanes *Bong Revilla *Aaron Junatas *Angel Sy *Lance Angelo Lucido *Clarence Delgado *Brod Pete *Pat-P Daza Planas *Nestor Torre 'PROGRAMMING' :Arangkada Balita :Monday to Friday 6:30pm - 7:30pm :Arangkada Balita is an hour-long evening Filipino news program that delivers the latest breaking news in the country. Know the facts behind the day's top stories in a flash. Get your news fast and accurate. It is anchored by the veteran newsman Bing Formento and Angelique Lazo. :NewsWatch :Monday to Friday 11:00pm - 11:30pm :Accurate, balanced, informative, straightforward, unbiased and trusted for years, get a round-up of the day's top stories and headlines on Newswatch. Giving you the details behind the stories, this longest-running English newscast on Philippine television will keep you posted on issues of national concern here and around the globe updated on current events. Anchored by Eric Eloriaga and Cristina Peczon. :Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! :Friday 11:30pm - 12:00mn :The public service program where helpless citizens can address their grievances against members of the government and private groups or individuals. Dramatizations or re-enactment are shown to clearly present to the viewing public the abusive treatment done to the complainants. The program features a step-by-step method of how a complaint has been acted upon through the mediation of its highly-efficient staff. The various segments in the program deal with follow-ups on previously aired complaints whose solutions were not immediately shown, the modus operandi of bad elements so that the public can take the necessary precautions. Exemplary deed or heroism shown by policemen are also featured to regain the citizen's respect for our law enforcers especially during these times when considered as corrupt, opportunistic individuals. Ramon Tulfo, veteran police reporter and columnist, hosts the show. :Sine Nueve :Monday to Friday 1:00pm - 2:30pm :Enjoy your English movies everyday in Sine Nueve. Be entertained for two straight hours of movie watching that will surely keep you glued to the tube. English afternoon classics come your way from Monday to Friday starting at 12:30 pm on RPN 9. :Bong Revilla Cinema sa RPN :Saturday 10:45pm - 12:30am :Pinoy action-packed blockbuster movies is now on The Kasama Network is your primetime treat every Saturday. Featuring the Tagalog movies from the legendary box-office action star Bong Revilla. :Sunday's Big Event :Sunday 10:00pm - 12:00mn :Spend a cozy Sunday night at home as you watch Sunday's Big Event. Catch your favorite movies, concerts, and other specials right in your own living room. Blockbuster hits for your favorite foreign blockbuster films, award-winning films and musical extravaganzas are featured each week for your viewing pleasure. Sit back and relax as you offers the best movies from top foreign movie production companies that is home to the biggest names in the entertainment industry. :Penpen de Sarapen :Saturday 11:30am - 12:30pm :The longest-running children's musical variety show currently being aired in the country. The program features kids as they show their talents in singing, dancing, acting, and hosting. It has become a venue for children who want to hone their skills and talents and become the stars of the future. More than that, the show also trains them to be active and responsible individuals by instilling good values that they should emulate throughout their daily activities. Accredited by the Department of Culture, Education, and Sports (DECS), and has won various awards from award-giving bodies such as the KBP Golden Dove Awards, Catholic Mass Media Awards, and Star Awards for Television. Join the Penpen de Sarapen gang Aaron Junatas, Angel Sy, Lance Angelo Lucido, Clarence Delgado and Andrea Brillantes. :Kwarta o Kahon Meganon :Sunday 12:00nn - 2:00pm :Today’s boob-tube game shows and variety programs enjoy an afternoon of entertainment, fun, and prize money in the longest-running game show on Philippine TV – Kwarta o Kahon Meganon hosted by the comedian and disc jockey Mr. Fu. Featuring upcoming recording artists, sponsored game portions, and the original Kwarta o Kahon game, enjoy the show's live telecast every Sunday at the Entertainment Plaza of SM City North Edsa at 12 noon over RPN 9. See also *RPN's another teleserye My Family's Lover to conquer TV viewing on March 3, 2014 *The Kasama Network rolls out weekend revamp *Value Vision goes every weekday mornings *Is RPN-9 doing anything at all? *Channel 9 premieres impressive lineup *RPN reveals ‘Boses Tinig Pinoy’ champs *Docu-musical for RPN-9's 54th anniversary *In celebration of 18 years of telenovela, RPN relaunched Kasamang Telenovela